


Names

by estel_of_the_eyrie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: British Reader, I tried to keep it gender neutral, Mention of Aguilar, Mention of Sophia Rikkin, The reader is a Frye!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_of_the_eyrie/pseuds/estel_of_the_eyrie
Summary: Being cooped up in Abstergo can only keep someone sane for so long, so when Callum Lynch arrives kicking and screaming, he provides another welcome surprise for the reader with a heritage as rich as his.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this planned ever since I went to see the movie back at the fan screening in December. Bloody hell I'm getting behind with this writing thing.
> 
> But hey - the first one complete for Callum; I'm probably going to write more for him and Aguilar too :) 
> 
> Requests and Commissions are open as usual, and maybe you want to consider checking out my ko-fi and help me get to uni? But anyways, I hope you like this, and don't forget that you're always welcome to ask for more!
> 
> Link to my Ko-fi: https://www.ko-fi.com/A6522R7

 

They'd called you by your name when you'd arrived.

That hadn't lasted longer than a day. Not since you'd been forced into the animus for the first time.

Now, they called you _Evie,_ or _Lydia_ , or _Cecily_ if they wanted to be mocking. The Fryes, your ancestors.

They'd taught you to fight, to _think_ about the world, where before you'd been more focused on merely finishing the next university assignment and trying not to get alcohol poisoning on a night out. _I'm blaming Jacob for being such a lightweight._

Days being cooped inside in Spain (of all places) made you feel like you were going insane. Days of solitude - whether by choice, or by that of _Dr Rikkin_ herself - made you almost gasping for breath when you finally managed to join the others holed up in this prison as much as you.

Lin was cautious, as she had the right to be.

Nathan was hesitant, and argued with you often. Although given his ancestor, you decided not to dwell on that bit much.

It was Emir and Moussa that gradually made them warm up to you, and that was _before_ you proved yourself in a fight and broke Emir's nose. It landed you three days in isolation, and another trip in the animus as a punishment.

It was so glad when that certain trip let them watch Crawford Starrick getting murdered.

They punished your gloating again by making you try and find Jack the Ripper. _As Jacob._ The pain of feeling his eye irreversibly damaged stayed with you for weeks. Moussa joked that they could probably hear your screams back in London.

Time passed. As it would without a clock or events to pass the time, and you grew bored. Gardening was not your forte, and ball sports proved not violent enough for you - _rugby_ was what you were calling for, not _basketball if you could even call it basketball._

They gave you a violin, knowing it was something that you'd been constantly asking for since arriving.

It kept you sane, or at least, as sane as you felt you were.

***

You estimated that it had been around two years hidden away in Abstergo when Callum Lynch arrived. The day that you watched him stagger through the halls into the gardens brought the feeling of inquiry that had evaded you for far too long.

The outfit that still defined him as someone from death row didn't faze you; technically everyone here was on their own death sentence, after all. But the liveliness the few minutes he had staring out into Spain held told you this perhaps this might not be the case.

As the guards, flanked by Rikkin dragged him out and to the Animus, you told yourself that this was not going to be it.

***

You could hear his shouting from down the corridors, from his closed quarters somewhere down the section you were not allowed. The manic singing that followed the man down the halls caught your attention; was this his way of coping with the pain of going through his ancestry?

Glancing to your violin, you'd had a plan - not that you'd be allowed to do it twice.

But you still went along with it. Sneaking into the restricted areas, you wove your way through pristine corridors to stand on the other side of the glass that made up the fourth wall of his rooms. He looked furious at himself, and you realised that he was trying not to look your way.

And you began to play.

Quietly at first, a small song that you somehow learned here and there; old tunes from pubs you never visited, the songs of birds long since silenced once again ringing true. Then some more modern renditions - ones with a faster beat, but a slower meaning.

Callum glanced up at you, tilted his head as he thought. He rose to his feet to reach to the other side of the glass. You stepped forward so that it was just the thin sheet between you. The violin lowered as you both watched the other.

A door opened down the corridor shattering the moment.

As you fled to avoid being caught, Callum stared after your retreating form, confused and intrigued by the one person in Abstergo who didn't appear to hate him at all.

***

One day walking back from lunch and trying to find _somewhere_ to breathe, a hand grasped you out of nowhere and into a secluded room. Instincts that you never remembered gaining kicked in, and you went to fight back, but seeing _The Pioneer_ standing to your side got you to let out a breath that you didn't realise you'd been holding.

His slightly rougher hold on your hand relaxed for a moment as he watched you calm down, a small smile even gracing your features.

"Moussa told me to let you know that the plan's going into effect." He said, causing you to frown.

"Not exactly what I wanted you to say, but thanks."

It was his turn to frown. "I didn't realise you were English."

"And I didn't realise that you were deaf," you quipped. "And they call you a Pioneer."

He glared at you, with little to no heat behind it, as you moved to walk away.

"Thanks for the message, Spaniard." You smiled and walked back to your violin.

You moved too quick to hear him sarcastically call you 'songbird'.

***

The alarms screaming around the entire campus startled you one day soon after that. You hadn't really been told a time it was going to happen, Moussa had been _very_ secretive, but surely this was too early?

And then, you ran through the plan in your head, the plan you'd spent hours thinking over while looking like you were playing the violin again to those observing.

_The door!_ You'd thought almost straight away, clutching the violin but dropping the bow. _Why is the door not open?!_

Just waiting for the door to open, for the cage to release the Rook took far too long for your liking. For one, the sounds of shouts and screams harmonising in a jolted manner with the sirens and alarms echoing in your ears. And the fact those screams were coming from people trapped just as much as you are made you panic.

Almost as if waiting a lifetime, the lock clicked, and Nathan swooped in, grabbing your free wrist, and getting you two out of there.

Of course, at the first sign of trouble, you immediately realised you had a better weapon than Nathan. And that the first guard to come against you would regret such a decision given the splinters embedded in their face.

The second didn't recall Nathan grabbing the crossbow from her fallen comrade and being shot in the chest with it.

Throwing you one of the batons, Nathan guided you along the corridors now so foreign with its hive of activity. Your heart felt as if it was now in your throat, adrenaline working for the first time in _years_ , and was it fear for the American that drove you to run faster?

You refused to acknowledge it as anything other than that desperate reach for freedom.

Running into the room holding the Animus held something that you were not really anticipating; so much so that both you and Nathan stopped dead in your tracks to watch what was going on - and almost had Lin and Moussa running into the pair of you as the door shut behind you.

A broken animus arm, Callum (still attached somehow), and a collection of dead Assassins - including _Aguilar and his parents._

As the four of you walked further into the room, eyes still stuck to the projections still held there - _inducting him into the Brotherhood_ \- it seemed that other people walked into the room unnoticed. It was only when Callum called you name gently that you turned to look.

A brief glance gave way to at least four figures shrouded in a similar fashion to the Assassins standing around Callum, but the telltale signs were there; an eyebrow scar there, the typical bun style to your left and right, the shared eye colour and sarcastic grin.

You smiled. This was _you_ , or what you made you an Assassin. A breathless laugh from you signaled them to leave, each fading with some element of a smile of their own. Behind where they had all resided, was the glass cabinet with some of their old weapons.

Turning to find something to break the glass caused you to almost turn into the way of the arrow fired by Callum himself, wielding the bow of Connor Kenway. "Watch yourself, rookie."

You rolled your eyes. "Funny's not your strong point."

Callum's mouth twitched. "Funny enough, but survival is my best." All of your in the room glanced at the door now banging ominously.

"And if we're all finished flirting, I think we might have a job to do." Nathan teased, hunched over from trying to load a pair of flintlock pistols. You didn't look back as you reached for the armoured hidden blade, the golden effects still evident despite the lack of light.

A final glance to the others was punctuated with the door bursting open.

~*~

The fight won, but at a cost. Nathan and Emir lay dead along with so many guards. _So many._

As soon as the last corpse fell, Callum was almost immediately to the broken animus, and out onto the roof of the building. A moment of his frustration later, and he was back inside, by your side.

You gave him that small smile again, the one he had been graced with the first time you'd had an actual conversation. And for the first time, he smiled back.

Not thinking properly from adrenaline, you'd immediately moved to hug the man, wrapping your arms around him for a moment before flinching back to gauge his reaction. Callum had been taken aback by the gesture, but he just stared. And you could see the small smile transform into a full grin.

And then, an unspoken phrase was unanimously agreed between the pair of you.

Placing his hands upon your shoulders, he moved closer to you once again, and pressed his forehead against yours. You felt content for the first time in months, and closed your eyes to take in the moment of peace that unfolded in the lull.

You almost didn't hear Callum murmur the newest name in your collection.

_Sweetheart._


End file.
